


Your hands feel a need

by quietwandering



Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Now for Andy in cute girly underwear, Vignette, this is my thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: I don't know if it's too much
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Andy Rourke, Johnny Marr/Morrissey/Andy Rourke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Your hands feel a need

**Author's Note:**

> I miss B terribly, so this is for them. Also, I'm so all over the board in my characterization lately, and am really lacking confidence these past two fics, so my deepest apologies if this is OOC, I am but a lonely ghost 
> 
> Please note Johnny/Moz/Andy is only implied/referenced in this piece 
> 
> Title is [Only Lust](https://youtu.be/SnCCFRRN_F8) by Buzzcocks (it doesn't vibe with this fic super well, but I liked the line too much to not use it)

" _No_. I l-look…I look stupid."

I sighed and rested my head on the bathroom door, trying to remind myself this would be worth it. "C'mon, Andy. It's just me, innit?"

Andy remained stubbornly silent, but I heard the soft click of the lock after a minute and was finally able to get the door open. I thought I'd be ready for what I saw, seeing as I'd bought the knickers myself and all, but Andy's arse in skin tight lace shorts was far better than anything I could've imagined. My cock throbbed with an intense rush of arousal, and I had to grab the side of the sink to keep myself upright.

"Those look bloody... _brilliant_ on you," I said, my voice a bit strained. "Fuck, that is just - that's just fantastic."

"I look ridiculous. I s-shouldn't have let you in," Andy mumbled, his face bright red with embarrassment as he struggled to pull a towel around himself. 

I quickly yanked it right back off and roughly grabbed at his arse, shivering as my fingers slipped over the lace. " _Fuck_ , Andy. That's so fucking _good_."

Andy moaned as I continued to grope him like a randy teenager and readily let me push him up onto the sink so I could kneel down between his thighs. The bathroom tile made my knees ache fiercely, but I didn't give a fuck - I had to get closer, had to run my tongue along the hem, right up the inner seam and down the otherside. They went about halfway down his thigh and seemed to be a bit too tight on him, though that just turned me on more somehow. I loved the way it looked like they were straining to keep everything in - like I could tear them off if I wanted to and, fuck me, wasn't that a tempting thought?

"J-Johnny-"

Andy's fingers fisted in my hair, his face flush with embarrassment, and I wasn't sure he'd ever looked better - his legs spread, his mouth red and swollen as he panted and gasped with my every touch. Angie had been so right. He looked absolutely stunning in knickers, and I wanted to absolutely ruin them - ruin _him_ maybe. 

Swinging his knees over my shoulders, I leaned in closer to suck at the line of his cock. There was already a damp patch of precome that I could rub my tongue against, and I relished in the bitter taste of it and the way his thighs trembled when I sucked the fabric between my teeth. I desperately wanted to pull the shorts down and suck Andy off properly, but I was mesmerized by the stretch of the lace and the way Andy's cock struggled to pull up against his belly, twitching and jumping every time I licked across it.

I nosed a bit lower and sucked at his balls, rolling them around a bit just to rile him up. Andy was especially sensitive on the right side so I spent most of my time there, nuzzling into him and breathing in the heavy musk. It was such a head rush to know Angie's cunt wasn't underneath the lace this time - it was Andy's cock and the pretty curve of his arse, and that made me feel warm in entirely new places. 

"I'm gonna - Johnny, I think I'm... _oh._ I'm coming, I'm fuckin' gonna _come_."

I nearly came myself when I saw the dark stain blossom on the front of Andy's knickers, the light green lace now totally soaked through. My fingers struggled to unbutton my jeans, my balls painfully tight and drawn up, and I buried my face into Andy's thigh as I hurriedly jerked myself off. "Oh, fuck. _Fuck_."

I sank my teeth in as come sprayed the back of my knuckles and dripped messily down onto the floor. Andy moaned, low and loud, at the sight, and I thought I might've blacked out had he not been holding my shoulders so tight. 

It took a good few minutes for me to stand up afterward. I was still a bit lightheaded from how intense my orgasm had been, and my knees were painfully sore. There was no doubt they'd kill me during rehearsal tomorrow, but Andy's hooded lids pulled me in all over again, made me forget everything but him and the slight part of his lips. God, I loved him. "That was fuckin' amazing, Andy. Guess we gotta get you another pair, huh?"

An impatient knock on the door made me roll my eyes, knowing Moz was standing on the other side. Andy frantically grabbed his towel off the floor and tried to pull the knickers off himself, though they seemed to be a bit stuck. "Am I going to be waiting all day for you two to come out? It's nearly 10 already."

I went to swing open the door with my wobbly legs, ignoring Andy's panicked noises behind me, and nearly laughed at the deep furrow in Morrissey's brow, his dressing gown tugged tight around him with that irritable scowl of his. He was clearly more upset at having been left out of the fun then not being able to get ready for bed. "Come on in then. I'm sure we can all fit in the shower if we're clever about it, yeah?"


End file.
